


Buttoned-Down

by SamSnak



Category: Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamSnak/pseuds/SamSnak
Summary: Shepard bangs Kaidan. PWP. Can be set at any time during the trilogy.





	Buttoned-Down

Kaidan feels like he’s being split in two. His legs spread wide, Shepard’s hard cock inside of him, greased fist tight around his cock, and teeth sharp against the side of his neck. He rolls his head back against his shoulder and groans as he sucks a mark into the side of his neck.

It’s all overwhelming. He pushes his hips back against Shepard’s pelvis, “Fuck me,” he groans. It all feels filthy. He’s normally too buttoned up, too uptight to swear, but the dick inside him is big and it’s so slick as he pulls out, just a bit, before forcing himself back in.

Shepard moans as he starts to fuck him in earnest, his breath hot in his ear, “ _Kaidan_ ,” Just knowing that Shepard is just as overwhelmed as he is, knowing that he’s feeling as incredible as he does.

One hand grips his hip, fingers pressing tight enough to bruise, while the other is still jerking his cock. Kaidan presses himself back, sliding both his hands back to grip Shepard’s thighs, just looking for something to hang onto. They’re so strong, just like the rest of him, and he feels the muscles working beneath his hands as he fucks him.

Sometimes he’s sweet. Achingly so. Sometimes he lays him out and makes love to him until they both climax, kissing in between murmuring adorations to each other. Now, his dick twitches in Shepard’s hand when he smacks his ass in between brutal thrusts.

He loves this just as much, and Shepard always knows what he needs.

Kaidan doesn’t last long. Shepard’s fist is slick and tight and he’s skilled at this. They’ve done this so, so many times before and he knows just how hard to grip, just how to twist his wrist, how to slide his thumb over the head _just like that oh god Shepard don’t stop_.

He keeps fucking him through his climax, wrapping his free arm around him and pulling him close until his back is up against his chest. He thrusts into Shepard’s hand, torn between that and wanting to force his cock even deeper inside himself. He turns his head enough to kiss him. His tongue is slick and wet and insistent and everything about this feels so, so right.

Shepard stops jerking him just before it becomes too much, and grips his hips tight. Kaidan squeezes his thighs again, hanging on as he fucks him to reach his own climax, his groans broken up with the rhythm of his thrusts.

It suddenly feels wetter and slicker, and Shepard trembles and bites his neck again, trying to silence his moan.

Shepard seems to come back into himself, kissing the bite marks on his neck and soothing the red skin on his ass. He lays down, pulling Kaidan with him and keeping his cock inside him. He presses another kiss to the back of his neck and wraps a strong arm around his chest.

As he falls asleep, his back snug against Shepard’s chest, he imagines the rest of their lives together, falling asleep like this every night in Vancouver. He hopes against hope that they’re both around to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing, so I'd love any feedback and constructive criticisms. I have a few other Mshenko fics I'm working on that have plots. Also, I couldn't think of a title so I made a bad pun.


End file.
